1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a nasal cannula assembly adapted to deliver gases to a patient, especially for NO gas therapy, a breathing assistance apparatus comprising such a nasal cannula assembly, and a method for treating pulmonary vasoconstriction in a patient using such a nasal cannula assembly and/or breathing assistance apparatus.
2. Description of the State of the Art
NO/nitrogen gas mixtures are commonly used for treating vasoconstrictions of the lung and pulmonary hypertension in adults and infants.
For instance, EP-A-1516639 discloses a gaseous mixture consisting of NO and an inert gas, preferably nitrogen, used for the production of an inhalable medicament for treating persistent pulmonary hypertension of the newborn.
Before being inhaled by the patient, the NO/N2 mixture is generally diluted in an oxygen-containing gas, such as air or a O2/N2 mixture, comprising at least 21 vol. % of oxygen.
Typically, NO is present in the final mixture in an amount of several (1-800, most often 5-80) ppm in volume.
However, as NO is rapidly oxidized into NO2 in the presence of oxygen, it is important to avoid long residence times in gas administration apparatus between the point of mixing of the NO/N2 mixture with the oxygen containing gas and inhalation by the patient, in order to keep the concentration of NO2 in said inhalable medicament at less than 5 ppm, ideally less than 1 ppm, in the inhaled gas mixtures because NO2 is a highly toxic gas.
NO gas mixtures are delivered by modified ventilation devices or special modules added to standard ventilators. Such devices are well known and taught, for instance, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,558,083; 5,873,359; 5,732,693; and 6,051,241.
Current NO delivery systems are designed for use with ventilators or other breathing gas delivery devices in a hospital or transport setting. Systems to deliver NO to ambulatory patients are in development. The majority of delivery devices are pulsed, sequential, or proportional delivery systems that sense the start of patient inhalation and use one or more electronically controlled valves or switches to deliver a sequenced flow of NO to the patient interface, for example an endotracheal tube, a facemask, or a nasal cannula.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,229 discloses a device comprising sensing means for sensing the initiation of an inhalation of a patient and a delivery means responsive to the sensing means.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,147 teaches an apparatus with a pressure sensor and a valve controller which is responsive to the pressure sensor, and which selectively connects a first port to a second port, said second port being connected to a source of NO gas, when a negative pressure event is sensed. Here the negative pressure event would be caused by a patient's inhalation so that again a means of sensing the patient's inhalation is used.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,599 deals with a method of delivering NO that includes detecting the onset of inspiration.
If adapted for NO delivery to ambulatory patients, such systems suffer from the requirements of a source of electrical power and the need for electromechanical parts to sense and administer sequenced pulses of NO, both of which increase the size of the system, and limit its portability. In addition, due to inevitable lags in timing between detection of the start of patient inhalation and operation of dosing valves, these systems risk delivering their pulses too late in the inhalation, such that a significant fraction of NO is exhaled.
However, there is sufficient evidence to suggest that long term NO therapy may be beneficial for some therapeutic indications, e.g. in treating pulmonary arterial hypertension. For these long term therapies, alternative delivery systems are needed for ambulatory patients. This is comparable to the need for devices for outpatient and in-home oxygen therapy.
For this purpose, a delivery system convenient for use by ambulatory patients, requiring a minimum of electromechanical parts, is required so that they can follow their NO treatment after they have left the hospital setting.
One common patient interface for home oxygen delivery is a standard form nasal cannula. Nasal cannulas are well known and widely used to deliver supplemental oxygen to patients suffering from a wide variety of respiratory and cardiovascular diseases. Generally, one end of an oxygen supply tubing is connected to a source of oxygen, and the other end of the tubing splits into two branches that meet to form a loop, where a set of two nasal prongs are positioned on that loop. The nasal prongs are inserted into a patient's nares, and a constant or time-pulsed flow of oxygen regulated by the source is sent through the tubing and the two branches of the loop so as to exit through the nasal prongs into the patient's nares. During inspiration, the patient inhales oxygen from the prongs together with entrained room air that is drawn through the space between the nasal prongs and the walls of the patient's nares. During exhalation, the patient exhales through the space between the nasal prongs and the walls of the patient's nares, and in the case of a constant oxygen supply flow, oxygen continues to exit into the patient's nares, such that much of this oxygen is carried with the expiratory flow into the surrounding room air. Pulsed oxygen delivery devices attempt to conserve oxygen by sensing the patient's breathing cycle, and then delivering a short-duration flow or pulse of oxygen through a nasal cannula only during inhalation, so as to avoid losing oxygen to the room air during exhalation.
As nasal cannulas are standard in the delivery of supplemental oxygen, many variants exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,767 to Tiep et al. describes an oxygen delivery apparatus consisting of a reservoir cannula, a version of which is available as a commercial product called the Oxymizer from Chad Therapeutics, as described, for example by Dumont and Tiep (Using a reservoir nasal cannula in acute care; Crit Care Nurse 2002; 22:41-46). This reservoir cannula includes a chamber in fluid communication with both the oxygen supply line and nasal prongs. The chamber is enclosed in part by a flexible diaphragm that collapses upon inhalation so as to empty its contents through the nasal prongs while at the same time blocking flow from the oxygen supply line to the chamber. The flexible diaphragm then expands during exhalation to fill the chamber with exhaled gas while re-establishing flow from the oxygen supply line into the chamber, such that oxygen from the supply line mixes with and displaces the exhaled gas through the nasal prongs. This type of reservoir cannula has found utility in supplying supplemental oxygen to patients, but is ill-suited for supplying patients with NO/nitrogen gas mixtures in place of oxygen. First, reservoir cannulas as previously described contain means to connect to only a single source of gas; however because commercial NO/nitrogen gas mixtures contain no oxygen, patients may require an additional source of supplemental oxygen. Second, even if air entrained from the room during inhalation provides sufficient oxygen to meet a patient's demand, it is not acceptable that oxygen-containing gas exhaled by the patient mix with NO-containing gas supplied to the chamber. It is well known that NO and oxygen react over time to produce NO2, which is toxic even at relatively low concentrations (e.g. above 5 ppm short term or even 1 ppm for long term), and as such it is well accepted that the residence time during which NO is brought into contact with oxygen should be minimized when supplying these gases to a patient. Finally, the Oxymizer cannula delivers 20 mL of oxygen to the patient each breath. For commonly supplied concentrations of medical NO/nitrogen gas mixtures (e.g. containing 800 ppm NO in balance nitrogen) this delivered volume risks exposing the patient to too high a concentration of NO and too low a concentration of oxygen, especially for younger patients with tidal volumes less than ˜200 ml, or for adult patients exhibiting rapid, shallow breathing.
Another nasal cannula variant that exists is commonly referred to as a dual-lumen nasal cannula. For example TeleFlex Hudson RCI Dual Lumen Cannulas are commercially available. These cannulas connect through tubing to a source of oxygen and to a pressure sensing instrument, both of which are in fluid communication with a pair of nasal prongs, the cross section of each prong being split into two sections (or lumen) by a wall, with one section in fluid communication with the source of oxygen, and the other section in fluid communication with the pressure sensing instrument. While it is possible that one could conceive of connecting a source of NO-containing gas in place of the pressure sensing instrument in order to supply both NO and oxygen simultaneously through the dual-lumen cannula, no reservoir, chamber, or other mechanism is included to control the flow of gases. To provide a pulsed delivery of NO, one would need to rely on the systems described above that sense the start of patient inhalation and use one or more electronically controlled valves or switches to deliver a sequenced pulse of NO.